Ambush at Grimmauld Place
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Death Eaters who wish to avenge Voldemort attack harry on his way home from the ministry...won't say anything else because that'll just be giving it away...oneshot but could be developed into a few more chapters. Please read and review


**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it –sulks in corner-

**A/N: **This is a little idea for a small one-shot I came up with. I think that the Death Eaters that were really loyal to Voldemort would want to avenge him, so this fic is set about a month after Deathly Hallows and Harry gets ambushed by 3 Death Eaters. A little note: I don't really know which Death Eaters survived and which ones got carted off to Azkaban or whatever, so I'm using the ones that I _think _survived, and of course with it being only a month later then some of them could still be on the run. I'm sorry if they're supposed to be dead or something. Please read and review :D This is also un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes :D

* * *

Harry walked down the small dark alleyway leading to Number 12 Grimmauld place. He had decided to return there with Kreacher until he had finished his auror training at the ministry, then he could get a place at Godrics Hollow, hopefully with Ginny. He smiled at the thought of her. It was the summer holidays and she would be going back to Hogwarts in a few weeks for her seventh and final year. She was currently at The Burrow with her family to mourn their loss. His smile vanished when he thought of Fred, he had been so brave, still laughing when he died, laughing in the face of danger because Percy had made a joke about the ex-minister for magic, who had been running around in Death Eater robes. He cursed himself for thinking about that night again, it was over he told himself, it was all over and Voldemort could never trouble them again, ever. But he still couldn't help feeling anxious, Voldemort had returned before hadn't he? He had come back, when Harry was 14 Voldemort had returned. No, he told himself, they had destroyed all of the horcruxes, he couldn't possibly return now, he felt a surge of pride for Neville, who had stood up to Voldemort and killed Nagini with Gryffindors sword. Neville was now hoping to become a herbology teacher at Hogwarts. What if they'd missed a horcrux? What if Voldemort had made another horcrux that they never knew about? _Stop it! _He thought to himself. _You're winding yourself up about nothing! _

He walked out of the alley and into the square in the centre of Grimmauld Place deep in thought. Ron and Hermione were now living together in the village of Ottery St Catchpole near The Burrow and Hermione had brought her parents back from Australia and lifted the memory charm she had placed upon them the previous year when they had decided to go and find the rest of the horcruxes to destroy them. He was happy for them, they made a great couple and, he thought, it was about bloody time. He knew they'd fancied each other for at least 2 years. It was obvious. For example, when Ron had been seeing Lavender she hadn't spoken to him for months, when Ron found out that Hermione had snogged Krum he was frosty towards her for ages, and when Ron had run out on them on their search for the horcruxes, Hermione had cried for a week. It all amused Harry, they both had feelings for one another yet both of them had been too afraid to act, instead, always getting jealous of one another and always fighting.

There was a sudden loud _Crack_ and Harry looked up, surprised. Stood in front of him were three men, masked, hooded and dressed in black robes. The middle one was the largest of them all and he stepped forwards, advancing on Harry and drawing his wand out of his pocket. Harry drew his own wand and glared at them.

"What do you want?" he asked them loudly and the one on the left chuckled menacingly.

"The Dark Lord wanted you dead" the middle one told him, taking another step towards him, but Harry stood his ground.

"We seek to fulfil his final wish...and finish you off for _good_!" He spat the last word at Harry, as if he wanted the words to cut through him like a knife. Harry thought he recognised the mans voice but he didn't have time to think who it was because he had just raised his wand.

"_Avada..." _But Harry was quicker

"_Stupefy!" _The force of the spell sent the Death Eater flying through the air and he landed with a thud on the ground a few feet away, his hood and mask falling off with the impact. Harry saw with a stab of recognition that it was Thorfinn Rowle, the huge blonde Death Eater that had tried to accost him, Ron and Hermione in a small café on Tottenham Court Road the previous year. The other two Death Eaters gave a cry of rage and shot their own stunning spells at him, which he dropped down onto his front to avoid. He twisted over and aimed his wand at the nearest one, who was tall and thin.

"_Impedimenta!" _This Death Eater went flying through the air as well, his mask sliding off as he hit the nearest house and went sliding down the wall, dazed. Harry recognized the pale pointed face of Antonin Dolohov as he stood up to face his other attacker, who was still masked and hooded. They circled each other; wands directed at the others heart and staring each other in the eye. If he was honest with himself, he had been expecting an attack like this ever since he had killed Voldemort. The remaining Death Eater ripped off his mask and leered at Harry.

"Ready to go the same way as your mudblood mother?" Fury rose in Harry like a cobra ready to strike.

"Why are you doing this? You'll get nothing out of it! It won't bring him back!" he spat in retaliation, he recognized the Death Eater as Yaxley, who leered at him again.

"We're doing this for _Him, _to avenge him, we have nothing else to lose, and we'll all face Azkaban sooner or later!"

"And it's no more than you deserve!" Harry shouted at him. They were still circling each other and their wands had never wavered. Yaxleys expression changed to one of fury as he began to shout his next spell.

"_AVADA..._"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Yaxleys wand flew into the air and landed ten feet away. Harry stood there glaring at Yaxley as he looked around for an alternate means of attack.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_ He put a full body bind curse on the defenceless Death Eater and he fell, face forward onto the ground, stiff as a board. He heard a noise from behind him and he turned in time to see and hear Dolohov shout

"_Crucio!" _

Harry was blasted backwards by the force of the curse. He twisted and writhed on the ground in pain as Dolohov advanced upon him. He lifted the spell and watched Harry gasp for breath for a second.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Potter! _Crucio!" _Once again Harry's body felt like it was on fire. He screamed in agony, his arms and legs flailing and then it ended again. Dolohov was standing above him now, wand raised.

"You're going to pay for what you've done! We have nothing left except Azkaban" And as he raised his wand and opened his mouth to perform the curse again, several things happened at once. There was a second loud crack, a scream of "_Harry!"_ and a flash of light that blasted Dolohov off his feet away from Harry.

Harry slowly sat up and saw Dolohov writhing on the ground, wrestling with what looked like giant bogeys with wings. He heard someone run up and drop down beside him and seconds later Ginny's voice said

"Harry, are you alright?" He looked up into her brown eyes and nodded weakly.

"M'fine" He made to try and get up but Ginny stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She called out over his head.

"Kreacher...tie them up, make sure they can't escape and take all their wands off them please" She turned her attention back to Harry.

"Just sit still a moment, catch your breath"

"I don't understand...how did you get here?" he asked her. She smiled and looked over at Kreacher.

"Kreacher saw what was happening out of the window" She indicated Number 12

"I was in my bedroom when he apparated right in front of me. He told me you were in trouble and said I was the first person he thought of to come to your aid because he said you talk about me all the time" A blush crept into her cheeks as she finished talking

"Anyway, he brought me here and I saw Dolohov about to curse you so I got him with a bat-bogey hex"

"Thank you" he smiled at her and she smiled back. She stood up and reached out a hand to help him up. He got to his feet and stumbled slightly, a little shaken from the attack. She grabbed his shoulders and steadied him, when a voice from behind them spoke up.

"Master Harry, Miss Ginny, they're all tied up...here..." he gave Ginny the wands

"Thank you Kreacher" He gave her a half-bow and said

"Not at all, Kreacher likes to help friends of his master" but he added in an undertone "Even if those friends are the brats of blood-traitors"

"Kreacher!" Harry growled at him "Don't call her that! Sorry" he added to Ginny "He still hasn't gotten out of the habit of muttering under his breath" She laughed.

"It's OK, come on, lets get you inside" She put her arm around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulders and they walked across the square to Number 12, which had appeared for them as soon as they got within range. Ginny tapped the door with her wand and they walked into the hall, shutting the door when Kreacher trailed in behind them and going up the stairs to the living room, leaving the Death Eaters securely tied up outside.

They sat down on the couch side by side and Ginny asked

"What happened?"

"I was on the way back from the ministry when they apparated in front of me, said they wanted to finish me off because Voldemort wanted me dead."

"So they wanted to avenge You-Know-Who?"

"Basically, yeah" Ginny sighed and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer. She went quiet after that, as if she was contemplating something. Harry shook her slightly and said

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him, worry evident in her eyes.

"I'm under-age, I used magic, I'll probably be expelled now" Harry shook his head

"You won't be, it was for defence, and besides, you were with me and I'm of age, they won't be able to tell who cast the spell unless they check our wands...I'll send an owl to Kingsley telling him what happened, he's the minister for magic now and he knows us, he'll understand, besides, we need someone to come and arrest those Death Eaters" Ginny nodded and placed her head back on his shoulder.

"But what about your parents? They don't know where you've gone" She shrugged

"Send Kreacher to tell them, I'm staying here with you tonight, make sure you're OK"

"I'll be fine, but yeah OK" He liked the idea of Ginny staying with him the night

"Kreacher!" The elf popped into sight and bowed so that the tip of his nose touched the ground

"Yes Master?"

"Go and tell Mr and Mrs Weasley where their daughter is please, tell them what happened, they'll be worrying" Kreacher bowed again and disappeared with a loud crack. Harry placed his head on top of Ginny's and felt himself drifting off to sleep.

_Another three Death Eaters on their way to Azkaban._ He thought to himself happily as he let sleep overcome his exhausted body.

* * *

Well there we go, I hope you liked it...and sorry about the naff ending, I wasn't sure where and how exactly to end it. If you think that more should be added then I'll see about putting another chapter up. 


End file.
